Silver Wolf
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Solomon(Soul) was raised to serve his mistress but when and old nightmare returns will he be able to fight his fear and what will happen when he does? Please review
1. Chapter 1

A white haired young man blocked the attack of his training partner as he continued his maniac attacks. The white haired young man dodged turning on his heels, he slid back as his opponent stabbed forward. His opponent took a sip from a beer bottle not really paying attention his blade hit his opponent in the shoulder and fell at an angle to his hip but the white haired young man kept fighting despite the blood. His opponent threw the bottle and stabbed his sword in the ground a sign that the fight was over.

A short man in a butler like suite ran over to the two and cleaned up the broken bottle before turning to the white haired young man "How are you Solomon?"

The other man laughed "the brat doesn't know how to feel, why do you always ask that Mosquito?"

Mosquito glared at the other man "Giriko unlike you I like to show concern for the mistress's children, where as you're too preoccupied finding out where you're next bottle his coming from."

Giriko gave a weird smile "that's not all I worry about I also worry where my next."(can you guess what he was going to say)

Mosquito slapped his hand over Giriko's mouth "we don't need the boy picking up you foul mouth."

Giriko growled "whatever what do you want."

Mosquito rubbed the slobber from his hand "lady Arachne requested that Solomon come see here in the sitting room."

Solomon nodded looking at the ground and followed Mosquito to the sitting room where he found a woman sipping wine her long black dress hid her feet from view a fan with a spider web design rest folded in her other hand she smiled as Solomon entered the room.

"Hello Solomon how are your studies going?"

Solomon looked at the ground "I believe good mother."

Arachne looked Mosquito with turning he head "how is doing."

Mosquito pulled a file from his coat "I have to agree with Solomon, he's learned English, French, his proficient in mathematics and problem solving ,though his social skills are lacking."

Arachne frowned "if Solomon would say more than two words at a time they wouldn't be."

Solomon continued his staring contest with the ground but whispered "I'm sorry mother; I just don't have much to say."He turned his face up to his mother "are you mad?"

Arachne smiled weakly "I'm not mad Solomon; I'm just concerned I know you've been lonely since your sisters where sent to their masters."

Solomon frowned "when will I get to meet my mistress mother?"

Arachne smiled kindly at Solomon "I've sent her Letter on your progress, we just her response."


	2. Chapter 2

A sandy haired young woman closed the book she was reading before throwing it into fire in front of her. The fire cast shadows on the book shelves around her she watch the spine of the book as the pages burn and smiled as the spine of the book vanished into ash her red dress took on the color of the flame.

The boor opened as a purple haired woman enter carrying a pile of envelopes "I've been waiting for you to rid yourself of that book you got a letter from Arachanaobia, where would like to put it."

The blond open her hand "hand it to me Blair."She grasps the letter delicately with two fingers glancing at the wax spider seal before grabbing the knife from the table next to her and cutting opening the letter. She smiled as she read the letter. When she reached the end she frowned and folded the letter. "Blair I'm conflicted."

Blair turned took of her hat and scratched her cat ear "what's wrong."

Maka frowned and glanced at the fire "it's Arachanaobia , they say they have a servant they want me to meet and his other skills are immaculate but they say he has trouble with his social skills what should I do Blair?"

Blair turned into her cat form and jumped in Maka's lap "I'm sure you'll make right choice you always do."

Maka smiled and stroked Blair "maybe he's just shy, maybe I can get him to at least speak to me."

Blair curled up on Maka's lap "how long did it say he's been with Arachne?

Maka frowned "he's been there since he was a baby, the only one who's been there longer than him is Giriko but he's her actual son, but that not what worries me."

Blair looked up at Maka "really what is it."

Maka unfold the letter and skimmed it "he had encounters with Asura."

Blair jumped off Maka's lap "why would think that Maka?"

Maka gave a blank expression "he's attempted suicide."

Blair turned into her human form "Maka I think you should at least see him, you might be able to help him, if the princess of vampires can't then who can."

Maka frowned "I'm a vampire not a miracle worker, it's not like he's gonna miss much If he does finally take his own life, human are always going to be the same foolish, ignorant and full of fear."

Blair turned toward the door "Maka he needs to know the outside world, he thinks she is really his mother, he's afraid, that mansion is all he knows."

Maka rose a brow at Blair "who would you know this the compound is on an island?"

Blair gave a weak smile "cats have more adventures than their owners know of."

Maka glared "Blair tell me, it could affect my opinion."

Blair frowned "you remember a couple of months ago when I disappeared for a week straight." Maka nodded "I hopped a ship to the island and overshadowed him."

Maka's face became of stone "so how did he act?"

Blair made a confused expression "when he wasn't training he was studying he sits outside and stares at clouds, he suffers insomnia in the time I was there he spoke in yes of no answers it was as if he had no opinion of his own."

Maka stood shaking the cat hair from her dress "Blair have the others meet me in the sitting room, and inform Kid and Black Star must make sure there servants are with them."

Blair turned and skipped away as maka headed for the door with a sigh

Twenty minutes later Maka and Blair in cat form sat in the sitting room as the room opened and a man with dark grey hair led a blond woman in.

Maka smiled "how are feeling Aunt Marie?"

Marie smiled "I'm feeling better princess, the mourning time for your parents has past they will always be with us in our hearts, isn't that right Franken?"

Marie shared Vampire blood with maka's mother if Maka hadn't been born Marie would be the one to rule the Vampires. Franken stein was human and a servant to Marie's family as was Maka's father before he married Maka's mother. The night Marie and Stein married Marie turned stein into a vampire to cure a sickness he had developed around his twenties it was there last hope and it seceded.

Marie took a seat with her husband on one of the love seats "where is everyone else?"

Maka studied the fire in front of her "they're suppose to be on their way."

the door opened for a second time as a blue haired boy laid the way inside with a black haired woman at his heels at a slower pace ,behind them a young man with three white stripes in his hair, following him where two blond women behind the younger one was a pink hair boy shaking like a leaf.

Maka watched the violet haired boy "Patti what did you do to Chrona this time you scare him again you know he scares easily, come here Chrona." she moment from Chrona to come to her which he did she held him like a mother would a child "big sister will protect you, like mother tried to."

The blue haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Chrona "Why is he even part of these meeting he acts like a child."

Maka glared "Chrona is a child Black Star he's only seven, now Chrona I think Patti was just playing , she can't understand that you scare easy I'll have Liz talk to her, Okay?"

Chrona gave a weak "Okay." before slipping off her lap and taking a seat next to a now calm Patti.

The man with stripes in his hair sat up from leaning on the girl with dark blond hair next to Patti "Maka if you don't mind me asking why we are here?"

Maka pulled the letter from her dress "Arachanaobia, has a servant they want to see me about." Maka looked to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti "that is why you're here I want you to tell me what you know about him, the letter says his name is Solomon."

The three girls froze at the sound of the name Patti smiled and shock Liz by the arm "Do you think it's our big brother do you Sis."

Black Star raised a brow "I've never understood that, I get Liz and Patti but Tsubaki doesn't look like either of you."

Maka leaned back scratching Blair behind the ear "Liz would you be ever so kind?" Liz promptly slapped Black Star in the back of the head "I don't care how you act in Tokyo I will not have you acting blunt while under my service here in Paris, is that clear?" Maka stated calmly Black star nodded "they refer to each other in that way because they were raised by Arachne."

Chrona sat up with a slight lean on the arm of the couch he was on for support "Sister are you going to buy Solomon?"

Maka frowned "I'm not sure Chrona, the letter said he has problems, kid what do you think?"

Kid sat back on leg crossed over the other on arm around Liz's waist "what problems does Solomon supposedly have?"

Maka frowned "the letter stated that he he's attempted suicide and insomnia."

Tsubaki gasped, Liz's mouth fell open, Pattie looked like she was about to cry "Liz is big brother broken?"

Liz hugged her sister like Maka had done to Chrona earlier "he didn't have all of his pieces when we were with him Patti."

Tsubaki frowned "he was closed off but he'd never tried to kill himself, he always would just set and watch clouds after lessons the only person he ever said more than two words to was mother, he was kind before he started trying to take him away."

Maka looked at Tsubaki "He, who is he tell me."

Tsubaki forced her eyes shut "mother referred to him as Master Asura , he kept trying to buy brother, mother always refused. We couldn't tell what he really was Patti thought he was some type of demon, brother believed him to be the devil himself, it wasn't until we where older we found out what he really was."

Maka leaned forward anxious to hear more "what is he."Kid like he was about to answer "Not you you'll ruin the story."

Tsubaki opened her eyes" Asura is a vampire and from his constant attempts of trying to get him Solomon has cut himself off from everyone in fear of vampires in generally. He took on more studies as a distraction from his fears; his insomnia is from constant night terrors. He also took on training with sword oddly enough Giriko had taken to teaching him."

Liz growled "Probably just so he can beat the snot out of him and call it training."

Patti looked down at the carpet "Giriko never hit big brother, just hurts with words he's like a turtle hard shelled but soft on the inside. Most of the time Asura tried to get brother Giriko protected him that's how Giriko got the scar on his face." Patti made a trail with her finger over her left eye going at an angle."

The doors opened as two more people enter the room one was a buff man with short black hair eye patch over his right eye wearing dark brown pants half way between his kness and ankles and a brown shirt with no sleeves his ears were pointed. The other a stick of a woman with long silver hair she was dressed in a dark brown dress.

Maka turned her attention to the two newcomers "yes what can I do for you?"

The man looked around the room and frowned "I heard a mention of Solomon and thought it was a kid I knew at my old job."

The woman turned and hit the man in the back of the head "I told you free he isn't here, do you ever think, you idiot?"

Free turned and grabbed her wrist "Eruka I've had my family hunted down and my wife shot in front of my face, I've had my right eye ripped out, and my son taken away from me, but by far the worst part of my life thus far is putting up with you."Free stomped away leaving a wide eyed Eruka

Eruka took off after him "Free come back I'm sorry."

Maka frowned "so should we go see him?"

Liz, and Tsubaki turned to Patti how made the kicked puppy face "Please, Miss Maka."

Maka stood dusting the cat hair from her dress "alright I'm convinced, Kid would you mind writing them." he simply gave a nod and walked away with Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Solomon sat in the setting room with Mosquito, Girirko and father Law, for the past hour and a half they've been explaining the differences between a good Vampire and a bad one.

Father Law looked up from his book "Now Solomon what's one of the signs that distinguishes between the two."

Solomon smiled weakly "a bad vampire will growl or snarl when they speak to show how much more animalistic they are. Where as a good vampire will speak with a more refined tone in their voice."

Mosquito smiled "good Solomon, now when one become a servant of a good vampire what is to be expected and why are all servant the opposite gender of their master and why do must vampires have more than one servant in their life time?"

Solomon's smile grew from remembering this "said vampire puts the needs of the servant at level with their own. It is a common occurrence that the servant becomes the lover of their master when the servant reaches a certain age, on rare occurrences the vampire will marry there servant those allow the servant to become a vampire this is only allowed if the vampire is part of a clan."

Giriko flipped through the book "why are vampires that part of a clan allowed to marry or turn their servants?"

Solomon picked his pointed teeth "this is because clans commonly have blood stores like a rich human would have a wine cellar."

Father Law "good Solomon so how is your fear now is it still there?"

Solomon growl "the fear is no longer there, but now there is hatred as long as there is blood in my veins and breath in my lungs I will not let that monster have me, I'll kill him before he can lay a hand on me."

Giriko burst into laughter "spoken like a hero and not a coward, well you are the first to punch Asura in the face his third eye no less."

Solomon stood and walked for the door "if you'll excuse me father law."

Father Law waved him off "yes go ahead Solomon."

Mosquito's eyes moved to giriko "where is he going?"

Giriko shrugged "hell if I know."Giriko promptly got slap by father law "what the hell?"

Father Law pulled a bible from his sleeve "I'll have you know you're in front of a priest."

Giriko went cross eyed in thought "I thought priest where to be against violence, and why do you know so much about vampires any way?"

Father Law held up one finger "one It is not violence it was god's will" he held up another finger "as a priest I must know about vampires in case I should have to kill one."

Giriko looked at him confused "so let me get this straight god willed you in smack in the back of the head."

Father Law smiled "yes that is it the smack it's self was a sign for you to watch your mouth."

Solomon sat under a shade tree absentmindedly watching clouds. The moon rose in its full state his muscles pulsed his eyes glowed his fingers shifted into a claw like form he bit his lip as he forced his eyes closed "I'm human, I'm human, I am not an animal, I'm not an animal."

Arachne sat down next Solomon in the shade and folded her parasol and put a hand on Solomon's head and pulled him to her letting his head rest on her chest "just breath Solomon, just breath you will be able to control it soon."

Solomon smiled "yes mother. "It came out as a gasp "am I a werewolf."

Arachne smiled weakly "no Solomon you're a Lycan, like a werewolf but only your father was a werewolf."

Solomon looked at the sword "is my father alive?"

Arachne frowned "your father is alive somewhere, your mother is no longer with us."

Solomon looked at the ground "why are you so persistent that Miss albarn takes me as her servant."

Arachne smiled "Miss Albarn as power within the vampire community. She one of their princesses. Her family group is formed of her family and the princes of England and Japan. She is descendant of French vampire blood and to my knowledge she is one of the more gentle vampires, she can keep you safe from asura."

Solomon sheathed his sword "why does he even want me I'm just another servant."

Arachne slapped him across the face "Solomon no one is ever just another person just because you are a meant to be a servant doesn't mean you are like every other you are your own person." Archne sighed "if I had to guess it's because of your blood having a servant of werewolf descent is a way to show how much power you have that's what he always wanted to show his power, he was once a son of the Vampire king of England he went mad with power and was disowned and banished to India, were he became king of the vampires of that region."

Solomon frowned "Mother how do you know so much about him?"

Arachne "I was his wife, in a time but that was a lifetime ago, Solomon I bare no love for him now nor he for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka paced the room hands in her hair "Black Star the bed goes against the wall to the right not the middle of the room." she turned to see Kid having a panic over the rooms symmetry "Liz snapped kid out and tell him to get over it."

Liz gave a mock Salute and hit kid in the head "do as she said, we aint in England you aint got no power here."

Kid shot up "It's I do not have Elizabeth please refrain using such foul grammar."

Liz rolled her shoulders and shrugged "I did what I wanted to do and I got my point across."

Maka focused on arranging the desk against the wall opposite the bed she turned to see Blair walk in carrying bedding and place the folded bedding on the bed "Blair please make the bed , you wouldn't force a guest to themselves do you?"

Stein stepped in and looked around the room "He's not even here yet and you've already spoiled him."

Marie stepped in behind Stein "how so Franken?"

Stein gestured to the bed "the sheets are silk, the bed itself solid cherry wood." he picked up one the pillows and gave it a good shake "what is this stuffed with goose?"

Maka sat on the desk chair legs crossed hands in her lap "it's swan, uncle but Solomon is no normal servant."

Stein shrugged and walked out showing no concern "say what he really is the next meal, but saying servant isn't accurate ,slave is more accurate because humans have no wish to serve vampires." with that Stein walked out

An hour had past and Maka now lay in her bed in the master bed room curled up reading poetry lit by the candle on the bed side table Blair in her cat form lay on her hip.

Blair pocked Maka in the shoulder Maka's moved to show Blair had her attention "why Solomon is so different, is there really a reason or are you just assuming?"

Maka smiled behind her book "If Asura's Ex wife wants to keep him away from Asura there has to be something special about him, and if not he is albino so that's something special."

Blair put her head on her paws "is he keeping his name or are you going to change it?"

Maka frowned "ones name is a gift is not meant to be changed , should a tiger change its stripes or a leopard their spots I think not."

Blair smiled "when do we leave?"

Maka sat her book on the table and blew out her candle "tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Arachne sat on the desk chair in Solomon's room as mosquito finished tying Solomon's tie as a man in a cloak and white mask stood in the door.

Arachne looked at the man "Have the posts at the entrances and exits been set?"

The man answer with a nod "Yes Lady Arachne."

Arachne smiled and handed "just a precaution."

Solomon nodded "what if he comes after you mother?"

Arachne smiled and folded her fan and a blade popped out "I only need this if he gets close enough I doubt Giriko or Father Law would allow that."

Giriko and Father Law stood by the door as Giriko's eye watched the door father Law tossed a glass globe in his hand "Asura hasn't seen me since before he was cast out of England."

Mosquito scratched his nose "the Albarn clan is coming to as well and it is likely his Elizabeth and Tsubaki will be with them."

Arachne stood "shale we go to the setting room to wait for them."

Arachne lead the way to the sitting room, with Giriko and Father Law going last Giriko's hand remained on his saber. Arachne sat in her usual place on one of the couches Father Law sat in a high back chair and pulled a Bible from his robs Giriko stood against the far wall where he could watch all of the rooms windows tuned into the slightest sound Solomon sat on the couch opposite his mother rigidly.

Giriko crossed his arms over his chest "Calm down Solomon he aint gettin' in here now or any other time, isn't that right father?"

Father Law marked the page he was on "yes quit rights, the rapture will happen before he can enter, tell me Solomon do you believe in God."

Solomon looked at father Law with blank emotionless eyes "is it possible to believe in something that you cannot see touch or feel and yet you're told all of your life it exist how can say it's so and not prove it?"

Father Law put away his Bible "you know I've never thought about it that way."

Arachne looked at Mosquito "make some tea would you."

Mosquito "right away Lady Arachne."

Arachne smile "thank you mosquito, how are feeling Solomon?"

Solomon looked at the ground "I'm nervous mother."

Arachne hugged Solomon tightly "it is alright Solomon there is no need to be nervousness try to calm your nerves."

Maka stood at the front gate as guards with axes crossed blocked her path Blair was on her shoulder in cat form. The ring she wore on her right finger kept the sun from doing her harm she wore a red oriental style dress and red flats a curved dagger was strapped to her hip.

The ring was silver with two diamonds cut into the shape of angle wings a spell was inscribed in the back.

Black star stood behind her arms crossed in full ninja gear a katana on his hip and a ring on his ringer a scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth Tsubaki stood to his left in similar dress.

the ring was gold with a sapphire cut in a star shape the same spell as inscribed in the back.

Kid and Liz stood in maka's left kid was in a black and white suite and Liz wore a pale red dress on Kids ring fingers swore to rings

The rings where silver with and onyx skull and had the same spell inscribed on them.

A guard eye Maka and his eyes fell on Blair "oh no not you again, they thought we were crazy take that sir the talking cat is real, who's crazy now."

Blair arched a brow "it's still you."

Kid walked up to the guard and pulled out the letter Arachne had sent "allow us to pass we were invited here."

the guards looked at each other "seems legit ,go one ahead." the guards raised their axes allowing them to pass

As the Albarn clan stepped through the doors the guards began to whisper to each other.

One guard looked at the other and whispered "you think she's gonna take him?"

The other replies "I hope so I would do him good to get off this island."

The guard that started the conversation turned "so do you believe in magic now?"

His partner looked at him "you spiked the drinks with lunch didn't you."

He nodded "yes but that's not the point the cat really talked you heard it."

His partner sighed "these double shifts are getting to you aren't they?"

The other growled "why do you assume I'm crazy?"

The other smiled "because you are."

Mosquito meet them in the entry way "just on time there in the setting room." he stated has he lead them there

Maka smiled "how have you been mosquito?"

Mosquito shrugged "I've lost track really, although I am worried."

Maka looked at him "oh what for?"

Mosquito frowned "Solomon more than anything."

Maka looked inside the door they now stood in front of "the servant so it wasn't a lie."

Arachne spoke from within the room "Why would I lie to you Miss Albarn now really what do I have to gain from deceit, come sit you must be tired." She tapped Solomon with here fan "Solomon go greet her she's come all this way to see you."

Solomon stood and walked over with even steps took her hand kissed before kneeling "Bonjour Mistress Albarn votre beauté est celle d'un ange et tes yeux brillent comme des pierres précieuses

Translation: "your beauty is that of an angel and your eyes shine like gems" in French

Maka smiled and motioned for him to stand "think you Solomon that was very sweet."

Giriko chuckled "he just kissing your ass so you'll take 'em home."

Solomon frowned and led Maka to the couch "I was being sincere."

Solomon was about to go stand in a corner when Maka stopped him "sit with me Solomon, please."

Solomon nodded and sat rigidly "yes mistress."

Maka smiled "so Solomon tell me about yourself."

Solomon looked at the ground "there is not much to tell, all I know is my lessons and my training other than that all I know is I enjoy the clouds."

Maka smiled and petted his hand "see there's allot to know about you, so how old are you."

Solomon continued to stare at the ground "seventeen Mistress soon to be eighteen."

Maka smiled at him "oh really when?"

Soul played with his hands "this time next week mistress."

Maka turned to kid "write that down would you." Kid gave a nod and pulled a notebook from his coat before writing down the information. "Is there anything you'd like to take with you Solomon?"

Solomon clenched his fist "no mistress."

Maka stood pulling Solomon up with her "come along then, it's was nice seeing you again Miss Arcahne , Mosquito." her eyes fell on Giriko "it was not so nice seeing you again Giriko though I respect your silence."

Mosquito gave a bow "it is always a pleasure seeing you Miss Albarn please do visit again."

Arcahne shock Maka's hand lightly "please take care of him." Maka nodded and turn to lead Solomon and the others out

Giriko sent a weak wave "stay alive or I'll bring ya back and kill you again."

The boat ride off the island was not kind to Solomon he spent the entire ride head over the side is his new mistress much to his confusion stood behind him rubbing his back in a soothing fashion. Now they sat in a carriage as Kid drove with Liz at his side. Black Star and Tsubaki sat in front of Maka and Solomon. Solomon let his head fall not caring where it fell once he landed he paced out.

Black Star was about to push him up when Maka stopped him "let him sleep it's probably been a while since he has."

Solomon had slept for about an hour when he jerked up screaming and backed into a corner "stay away you three eyed devil, I'll kill you."

Maka moved closer to Solomon and pull him into a tight hug "Solomon it's alright Asura isn't here we'll be home soon just relax nothing will happen it was just a dream."

Solomon took a calming breath and crawled out the corner "just a dream, it was just a dream he wasn't here."

They entered the gates to the estate and Solomon's eyes went wide "this is bigger than the island, you cannot own all of this surely."

Maka smiled "but I do it has been in my family for years longer than any servant we have owned, that is before my uncle Stein, it is best you stay away from him for awhile Solomon."

Solomon nodded "yes mistress."

The carriage stopped and Black Star leaped out the window followed by Tsubaki. Soul got out slowly and assisted Maka out and stood back so to stay behind her. As they others entered Solomon stood perfectly still as kid put away the carriage, even his breathing as slowed close to a stop.

Maka growled through her teeth "Solomon come inside now."

Solomon nodded reluctantly and followed them inside his arms began to itch from old scars.

Maka led Solomon through the house keeping too the main rooms.

Maka stopped at her door "if you need anything Solomon this is my room." she pointed to a door toward the end of the hall "and that is you room , if you wish you may retire."

Solomon nodded "yes Mistress, as you wish." Solomon entered his room and sat on the bed.

Solomon rolled up his sleeves and began to scratch at scars on his arms opening the wounds. Solomon just sat and watched the blood drain from his arms at least for now he knew he was alive.

Maka's voice was heard from the other side of the door "Solomon are you okay, do you need anything."

Solomon just sat there watching himself bleed.

Maka entered the room noticed Solomon's condition walked over and slapped him "why, why would you do this?"

Solomon looked at the blood "it helps me know I am alive mistress."

Maka took Solomon's face in her hands "look at me Solomon." His gaze moved to the floor "Look me in the eye Solomon." His eyes shot to hers "do you not feel the cold of my hands Solomon the warmth of the sun on your skin." Maka placed her lips against his kissing him softly before pulling away "or the feel of my lips against yours Solomon, tell how do these things make you feel."

Solomon continued his forced gaze "there is a soothing quality to your chilled hands that gives me comfort, the feel of the sun bothers me to no end, your lips mistress are very soft they give me the same reaction as you hands, your hands are far warmer than his hands that were once around my throat. "

Maka released him "show me; show me where he hurt you Solomon."

Solomon stood removed his jacket and shirt showing a scarred up torso "these are just the scars."

Maka hugged Solomon "why would anyone do this?"

Solomon looked at the ground "he did this because I fought back."

Maka sat on the bed and pulled him to sit "if you hadn't fought back Solomon he would have done worse to you."

Solomon curled into himself "he's going to get me then I'm going to die."

Maka moved Solomon's head to her lap "Solomon it's alright he doesn't know you're here." Maka stood "Solomon come on you're staying with me we don't need this happening again I'll tend to your arms then we'll go okay." Solomon nodded slowly

Maka pulled a first aid kit from the desk and tended Solomon's arms Solomon stood shaking and allowed Maka to led him to her room and on to the bed where she pulled his head to her chest.

Solomon's arm tightened around maka as maka rubbed his head "now harm will come to you now."


	6. Chapter 6

Solomon snuck out of the room careful not to wake his sleeping mistress. He crept into the kitchen and prepares breakfast for his mistress. Once the food was complete he took a knife to his hand and filled a glass with his blood. He tended his hand to the best of his ability before sneaking back into his mistress's room leaving the tray with a note.

Maka sat up and looked around feeling confusion at Solomon's disappearance frowning slightly she moved the tray from the desk and onto her lap she removed the cover to find three pancakes four pieces of bacon a small amount of scrambled eggs a glass of blood and a note. The note read

Dear mistress I awoke earlier I didn't want to wake you. I didn't know what you liked so I guessed. The blood is fresh or close to it. I tried my best I hope you enjoy it.

Maka smiled and picked up her fork "Solomon you sweet fool."

Solomon stood leaning on a window frame watching the dark cloud circle outside, running a hand through his hair he sighed. Solomon put his head on the window "what is this feeling, I don't like it but I do like it at the same time."

Blair jumped up on the window in cat form "could it be love lycan?"

Solomon put his fist on the window "I don't know, the only know is the love of my mother this is different."

Blair jumped from the window "listen to what your hearts says not you mind."

Solomon sighed "if I do love her she would never return my feelings I am a servant I am nothing."

Blair turned into her human form and placed a hand on his shoulder "to Maka such things do not matter it's the heart that counts."

Solomon frowned "I need to be alone."Solomon turned in the direction of the garden

Blair though for a moment "I need to find Maka."

Solomon sat small knife from the kitchen in his hand he ran the knife along his wrist. A figure jumped from a tree throwing Solomon over their shoulder and walked toward the main building.

Solomon thrashed in their grip "release me I want to die."

The figure growled "Maka wouldn't like it if we let you die."

Solomon thrashed harder "I don't care let me die."

The figure dropped him revealing himself to be Black Star "listen and listen good for some odd reason Maka cares about you we've been busting our asses looking for you now shut your damn mouth and let me save you're damn life."

Solomon growled "how can someone care about someone who is nothing, someone is raised to have no will of their own someone raised to be food huh tell me."

Black Star shook his head "I don't claim to know everything about Maka because I don't but maybe she doesn't see you as nothing, I don't know what your deal is but the fact she sent ever member of this household looking for your sorry ass says you mean something to her, the only person she's ever shown this concern for before you is her brother Chrona."

Solomon stared at the ground and slowly lost his balance before passing out.

Black Star sighed "she's gonna think a hurt you damn it."

Black Star carried a pasted out soul over his shoulder and through the house tempted to bang him into a door or wall.

Maka ran up to him worry lacing her features "did you find him?" Black Star turned showing Solomon "give him to me."Black Star handed Solomon over and walked away as Maka cradled Solomon "you already must have been weak from the blood you gave me with breakfast."Maka carried Solomon to her room before placing him on the bed and climbing in after him moving his head to her chest.

Solomon stirred before he awoke and removed himself from Maka and moved to the corner of the room and sat starring in the corner.

Maka placed a hand on his shoulder "Solomon is something wrong."

Solomon didn't move or reply he simply sat starring at the wall.

Maka tapped him on the shoulder again "Solomon if something is wrong you need to tell me."

Soul put his head against the corner "I am what's wrong I'm broken I am meant to die."

Maka sat behind him puling him to her "you are not broken Solomon just confused there is nothing wrong with you, why would you think this way?"

"The whispers in my ears tell to die that I'm worthless that I am nothing."

Maka put her hands on his face "is the voice your master or am I?"

Soul frowned "you mistress."

Maka smiled "then who should you listen to?"

Soul looked at the ground "you mistress."

Maka kissed his cheek "good answer."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been several days since Solomon began to ignore the voice in his head. His animalistic side began to claw at his mind. He's been fighting his more primal instincts around his mistress that was a battle his human side was not even close to winning.

Soul sat watching the sun go down "It's a full moon tonight my beast side will come out."

The sun fell as the moon rose in front of him he clutched his ears as the sounds around grew louder when his ears began to change. His finger nails became claws his eyes glowed his teeth grew his form hunched slightly as he stood.

"My my my what a pretty puppy you are that woman was a fool thinking sending you here would save you I'll always find you no matter what you are or where you are I'll always find you it's time to go home."

Soul spoke voice an animalistic growl "I am home I don't have to go anywhere with you."

Asura jumped from the shadows of a tree "why must you be suborn you know what I do when you're suborn." a golden knife appeared in his hand

A Sword was held to Asura's throat "Asura I presume." Black Star growled

Asura slid down and behind Black Star "Who I am doesn't matter I'm just here for what's mine."

"You mean to take what's mine from me." Maka appears in pants and a shirt replacing her normal dress and boots a scythe over her shoulder "I can't allow that."

asura laughed "A woman against me this will be easy."

Stein stood in the shadows "think what you will but she's been fighting with a scythe since she could walk."

Solomon growled shooting past Maka and pinning Asura to the ground punching him in the face multiple times before sinking his claws into asura's throat the into his chest ripping his flesh open and pulling out his heart crushing it in his hand. Black Star and Stein had to pull him off they drug him away kicking and screaming.

Solomon thrashed "I'm not done he must be scared for every scare he gave me."

Maka turned "Soul stop he's dead, take him to my room." they didn't move "Now."

Black Star knocked Soul out and hauled him over his shoulder and walked away.

Maka's eyes darted to the side to see Free leaning on the wall arms crossed over his chest "What do you think of you son?"

Free smiled "I'm proud." he picked up Asura's body and walked toward the main gate "I'll dispose of this you go see how he's doing." Maka nodded heading for her room

When she arrived back in her room she saw that Black Star was kind enough to not just drop him in the bed and that Tsubaki was about to start cleaning the blood from him.

Maka stopped her "I'll clean him, be on your way."

Tsubaki nodded "Yes Miss albarn, I'll be back to get the water later."

Maka walked to the bed side grabbing the wash cloth from the water bowl "that psycho was right you are a very pretty puppy."

Maka processed to remove his shirt and clean the blood from his hands arms and chest going as far as to clean the blood from under his nails.

Soul sat up and rubbed his eyes "Mistress what happened." his eyes went wide "Asura's here."

Maka smiled pushing him back down "Asura is gone Solomon you have killed him with your own hands."

Soul looked at his hands "they haven't changed back why haven't they changed back."

free stood in the door way "As you were killing him Asura was whispering a curse this is his final torment to you merging your human and beast sides together and becoming a true wolf tomorrow I teach how to control your power." with that free was gone.

Soul sat there processing this new information before his depression returned "I've taken on the monster's appearance I've become what I've feared most a demon."

Maka turned lying on her side wrapping her arms around him "Solomon calm yourself the stress you are putting on the matter won't help you are not a monster the face you wear has no meaning as to who you are it is your heart and your actions that decide the difference between monster or man."

Solomon flipped them so that me was on top of her "Mistress the side of that beast has won the battle."

Maka looked at him "I don't understand what you are saying."

Solomon kissed from her lips to her neck "I've controlled myself too long it's time I let go.

Maka gasped as his hands traveled beneath her shirt "Solomon stop this now you haven't earned your gift yet."

Soul teeth grazed her throat "Why wait when I can take it now."

Maka grabbed both sides of his face forcing him to look her in the eye "Do what you wish Solomon but obey my one request please be gentle you are my first."

Soul kissed her gently "I will be as gentle as I can."

Their exploits finish they lay curled together Maka's head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Solomon looked down at her an odd look on his face "Mistress what if I impregnated you?"

Maka smiled weakly "the likely hood of that is high after the number of times we were intimate. We will cross that bridge when we get there."

Solomon looked back down at her" Is it illegal for a vampire and a werewolf to bread?"

Maka smiled "Nothing is illegal when you have power even so I don't care."

Solomon let his head fall and pulled her closer as sleep took them.


	8. Chapter 8

Free had Solomon Maka and Black Star in the middle of a dark forest. Solomon was on a harness made from chains.

Solomon tugged at the chain as Free held the other end "Isn't this over doing it?"

Free tightened his grip "No it is not this is to test you impulses." Miss Albarn if you would."

Maka walked a distance from Solomon "Solomon remember what we did last night if you come to me now we can go again."

Solomon began to walk only to have the chain pull him back "Damn chain."

Free held his ground "Fight this Solomon you are a human first and a beast second you are the master of your libido."

Solomon continued to attempt to free himself "But it's a good offer I should take it."

Free began walking backwards "Solomon that's your inner beast talking if you let that side of you win you'll never stay in control you'll become no better than the animal you claim you're not."

Solomon froze chains that held him rained to the ground with a loud melody of clangs "I'm human first and a beast second I can control my libido my rational mind over power my instincts."

Free smiled "Good now Black Star it's your turn."

Black Star didn't move "Nah uh I saw what he did to Asura I don't want to be ripped apart."

Maka walked over leaned against a tree "Just get on with it I have plans this afternoon."

Black Star laughed "Can't you that whenever you want we all know your just gonna screw your puppy dog."

Soul began stumping in Black Star's direction his eyes glowing "I am not a pet."

Black Star laughed jumping on a tree branch "That's not how I see it, you come when she call you and you do whatever she asks just because she gives you a bone."

Free dug his feet in the ground "You idiot you're making it worse."

Black Star jumped to another branch "How am I not helping you want him to control his anger he's the one not in control."

Maka crossed her arms "Black Star you made him angry."

Black Star jumped to the next branch "So it's not my fault your pet has anger problems."

Solomon picked up a rock tossed it in his a few times and tossed it at Black Star's head "Excellent."

Black Star backed against the tree "Look you don't want to do this man remember you people not animal."

Solomon walks over and kicked Black Star in the balls "that's for call me a pet."

Free turned to Maka as Black Star fell like a chopped tree "I think he controlled his anger rather well don't you?"

Maka smiled "I would to agree." Solomon tossed her over his shoulder "Solomon put me down."

Solomon walked away smirking "Not just yet Mistress you had plan I want to make sure you stay on schedule."

Black Star pulled himself together as they left from sight "Where they think they're going?"

Free shrugged "I think Solomon's about to release his inner beast."


	9. Chapter 9

Solomon stood keeping his face calm hiding his inner rage. This morning a stranger had come claim he was to marry his mistress. Solomon did not like that. This stranger had hair of a false gold and eyes that told lies. Solomon had no trust in this new comer his words contradicted themselves. His smiled was an evil one his eyes were pointed on Solomon as if waiting for him to make a move. Solomon tightened his grip on the back of the chair his claws just inches from his mistress's head. This was disregarded by his mistress.

His mistress spoke calmly "Solomon show this man out."

The man stood "You can't do this the lords have chosen you as my bride this must be done."

Maka stood the anger shining in her eyes "I am the lord of this manor I heard nothing of this arrangement so be on your way."

The man glared "How dare go against a vampire lord of Britain you impudent whore."

Solomon snarled like an angry dog and got a tap on the nose "Not just yet Solomon."Maka glared at the man "Leave now."

The man didn't move "I do not fear you dog."

Maka smiled evilly "Solomon."

Solomon smiled showing his teeth "As you wish mistress."

Solomon walked around the chair his hands clenching and unclenching as he walked to the man. He grabbed the man and drug him to the door the man screaming in rage. Solomon tossed the man on to the stone ground at the door.

Solomon growled and pointed toward the gate "There's the door please use it ." he turned about to close the door when he spoke again "And If you come back I'll kill you."

The man turn to the main gate "This isn't the last you'll see of the great Hero."

Solomon ignored him and closed the door locking it "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

When Solomon returned Maka had moved to the love seat by the fire place. Solomon moved to stand at her side.

Maka place her hand on the seat next to hers "Sit Soul the unaware are gone."

Soul sat at her side his voice was calm "I've taken out the trash mistress."

Maka moved closer taking his hand "Will he return Solomon."

Solomon frowned "It is likely so if he does I'll kill him."

Maka kissed his cheek "Just get him to near death I don't need a war with the Britain horde.

Soul smiled showing all his teeth "I cannot make that promise anyone that tries to take my mistress from me should die by my hand."

Maka moved to his lap and tap him on the nose "No killing is bad no killing unless you have a just reason."

Soul growled "taking you from me is a just cause."

Maka kissed his nose "Just because they come for me doesn't mean I'll go my home and my family is here." smiled "I doubt that if I marry him I'll spend my nights with you."

Solomon nuzzled her neck "I I'll do as you wish."

Maka stood "Come my pet it's time to rest."

Solomon stood with a nod "As you wish mistress."

Maka took his hand and led him to what has become their room.


	10. Chapter 10

Solomon knew his mistress was not well, that much he knew. What he did not know was what was wrong. His mistress had not even had the strength to leave their bed. He stayed behind her holding her chilled form hoping to get her temperature back to normal. His mistress did not like to eat in this state but simply lifted her head from his chest and drank from his neck. A barbaric habit his mistress had called it but it was necessary for her health.

Maka lifted her head from Solomon's chest rest her forehead against his "Solomon I'm cold."

Solomon pulled the blanket tighter around them "This is all the blankets that could be spare mistress and Blair went to gather Ms. Diehl hopefully that witch will know what is wrong with you."

Maka gagged placing her hand over her mouth "Solomon the waste basket."

Solomon helped Maka to sit and handed her the waste basket. Maka began to vomit up her last meal and a small amount of blood. Marie had brought Maka something to eat thinking it would help her feel better it did not apparently. Solomon grabbed the rag form the table at his side and cleaned Maka's mouth sitting the waste basket on the ground and laying back down Maka curled on his chest.

Blair came in a pink haired woman following "Maka I brought Ms. Diehl as you asked.

Ms. Diehl spoke calmly "Miss Albarn if you would be kind enough to sit up and remove some of your nest."

Solomon sat up slowly helping Maka up and removed the top layers of blankets whispering an apology as Maka began to shake.

Ms. Diehl placed her hand on Maka's stomach "Hmm."

Maka stared "Hmm what does hmm mean?"

Ms. Diehl made a confused expression "I don't know how to tell you this."

Maka froze "Tell us what?"

KMs. Diehl bit her lip "we'll miss you see the rarity of Vampire Werewolf hybrids just went down by one."

Maka raised a brow "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Ms. Diehl nodded "Miss you're having a puppy."

Solomon sat there shocked Maka turned and kissed him in pure joy. Free could be seen through the window dancing around like an idiot.

Solomon rested his head on Maka's shoulder "I am a father."

Maka smiled as she turned her head placing a hand on his cheek "Solomon we're parents are you upset about it?"

Solomon smiled weakly "It is not that I am not happy I am but we've endangered the life of our child that has yet to be born."

Maka smiled "We will simple have to speak with the council of elders and all will be well."

Soul reclined slowly taking Maka with him "I hope so."

Maka turned to face him "We will discuss this more later but now I think it best we both sleep."

Solomon tossed the blanket over them "As you wish mistress."


	11. Chapter 11

Solomon hate himself he lay on their bed restraining his mistress as her uncle hunted a vein in her arm to attach an IV to keep blood in her veins.

Maka thrashed "I'm suppose to drink the blood not have it pumped into my arm I need to taste it."

Stein stuck the needle into her arm "This isn't to feed you Maka think of your blunder."

Maka thrashed hard "The Child I bare isn't a blunder it is a gift."

Stein releases the blood from the bag "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Maka growled as Stein leaves "you have some nerve uncle stabbing me in the arm calling my future child a blunder and walking out like nothing happen get back here and let me hurt you."

Solomon placed a hand on her cheek "Calm yourself mistress think of the child."

Maka nodded "You are correct Solomon acting like an animal is most likely not good for the child's health."

Blair ran in a letter clutched in her hand "Maka good news."

Maka looks at her in confusion "What is it?"

Blair handed her the letter "See for yourself."

Maka took the note and skimmed it "how did even why is she."

Solomon looked over Maka's shoulder "Mother's speaking to the council for us how did she know?"

Blair froze "I might have let the cat out of the bag on that one." (Get it she's a cat.)

Maka turned to Blair "We got how she knew but why is she helping us?"

Blair shifter into cat form and hopped on Maka's lap" I told her about the baby and she wanted to help she wanted to after Solomon's trouble in the past she said just let her know if you need any help as unlikely as that is."

Maka smiled " We'll have to visit when the baby's born ,nah." The baby kicked "Solomon it's kicking."

Solomon placed his hand and her belly as he smiled _"I had a feeling it would start to move soon mistress as been showing for a few weeks now." _Solomon rubbed Maka's belly "Don't be to rough on Mama little one we need Mama."

Maka leaned into Solomon as Blair curled at her side "Solomon your gonna be a good papa."

Solomon kissed her head "I don't have a good example but I can try."

Maka giggled "Do or do not there is no try."(Ha Yoda)

Solomon smiled "Might as well try my best then."

Maka smiled "You better."


	12. Chapter 12

Solomon awoke to his mistress groan of pain he'd been counting the time and she was not suppose to have the baby for another week something was wrong. He'd sent Blair to retrieve Ms. Diehl as Kid woke Stein.

Solomon spoke calmly as his mistress gripped his hand "Mistress keep breathing."

Maka turned "If I wasn't birth your child I would smack you."

Ms. Diehl came in Blair at her heels and quickly check to see if the baby was coming "She's coming push Miss Albarn."

Several moments curses encouraging words and one final call of push the cry of a child was heard.

Blair left to get some water to clean the baby as ms. Diehl cleaned the bed as Maka held her daughter and Solomon help Maka to stand. Once the bed was clean Ms. Diehl had Maka lay back down as Blair returned with the bowl of water and a soft cloth.

Maka smiled down at her child "Mama's little loup." (loup is French for wolf)

Solomon allowed a small smiled to grace his lips "Our little mutt is what she is."

Maka knew he was teasing and sent him a weak glare "if a mutt she then that's what we'll name her she'll surely like that."

Solomon shook his head "Mistress I'm teasing what about Belle surely she'll have her mother's beauty."

Maka placed the now dirty rag in the water bowl and held her daughter close "Little Belle mama and papa are going to spoil you." her sentence was finished with a deep yawn.

Blair having vanished during the their conversation came in pushing Belle's bed "I thought you'd like her to be close to you."

Maka smiled "That ws thoughtful Blair I was about to call for someone to retrieve it for me." Maka stood and placed Belle in her bed giving her a kiss on the head before turning back to her own bed "Sleep well my little one."


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't until she was older that they realized that Belle had heterochromia one eye was green like her mother the other was red like her father she had her father's ears and claw but her mother's fangs. Belle was a quick leaner and could easily talk anyone into a corner. Her lack of being a true vampire or a true wolf she had both of the advantages and none of the disadvantages. even if she didn't have to drink it she had a liking of the taste. She was fifteen when she met her grandmother Arachne.

Blair shook Belle attempting to wake her "Belle it's time to wake up Lady Arachne will be here soon."

Belle grumbled rolling to get away from Blair only to fall to the floor and spring up "I'm awake."

Blair walked toward the door "Good now get dressed your parents are waiting down stairs."

Maka sat watching as Solomon paced "Solomon sit down worrying won't help."

Solomon paused "That doesn't mean I won't worry why would mother not just send of us in place of coming all the way here."

Maka sighed patting the seat next to her "Love sit down your only tiring your self and you not helping my appetite."

Solomon sat with a deep sigh "My apologies."

The door opened and arachne came in neither mosquito or Giriko with her she came and sat on the arm chair without a word. Belle came down the stairs not long after that.

Arachne spoke weakly as if she couldn't breath "I know you are wondering why I have come here in place of sending for you I wanted to tell you in person that I am proud of all of my children but Solomon I am most proud of you because you've been through the most hardship and I brings me great happiness to see that you are happy with the life you know have those are my last word in this life far well Solomon." her head dropped when her speech was done it did not take a genius to know she had died with a smile on her face.

Solomon and his family lived long lives some say their still living on the Albarn estate bu that was never proven because the estate can not been seen for the bushes of black roses that cover the fences of the area.


End file.
